narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 22 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s twenty-second Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the monthly edition, with a weekly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Week "A technique used by the Kataihyouhi Clan of Takigakure. This hiden is based around the manipulation of the user's skin. Users of this hiden can actively manipulate and create skin from their body. The base technique allows for free-form manipulation of shape, size, amount, thickness, and properties of the skin. The user is also fully capable of regenerating skin that is still attached to them, allowing for connected techniques to still benefit from the ability. Techniques that are no longer in contact with the user of the technique can still function, but at reduced ability and they do not regenerate from damage. This includes things such as clones. This hiden in particular is extremely difficult to master, mostly due to the fact that the skin is not numb to pain in the slightest. meaning the wielder feels all damage wrought on the skin that is still attached to their body. This renders anyone with a significant mastery of this technique with an extremely high pain threshold.” See more here: Orihada Always thought this was quite a useful hiden with many applications. The character its used for is also very unique and I’m glad to see the character be put to use in an ongoing rp as of now. I hope this hiden gets used more. Character of the Week “Shiro Sora (しろ そら, lit. White Sky) is a young Genin of thirteen years old. A social recluse at heart, she often exiles herself to the various bookstores and libraries of konoha to "do research". Her inability to speak and pensive nature conceal a hidden identity, however. Young Shiro is a famous mangaka with thousands of adoring fans the country over. Using her anonymous alias, Blank (くうはく), she submits overwhelmingly popular visual novels and manga. To date, she has accumulated billions of Ryo. In spite of her fortune, she seems content to live the life of a genin, and continues her ninja training for unknown reasons.” (See More) I would suggest giving this character a read. Recently created for the upcoming chuunin exams, I believe that she has a great uniqueness that you can only see in a few genin in each exam. I look forward to see how she competes! General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *Continue to vote for the featured character of the month! *The sitewide Chuunin Exams have been highlighted and are starting soon. *Please remember to comment on highlighted threads if you can, or at least take a look. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *See here if you’re interested in the new FC, as it grows with time. The chuunin exams are also apart of this: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139205 Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. *Ded’s private Rebirth project is also starting. *Daz’s project is starting. *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139000 West has his own project starting. Picture or Link of the Week Help Needed As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Discussion Questions *What do you (if you are participating) expect to get out of the exams? *What current projects is everyone working on? Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon, when I develop my team. but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts